The present invention relates to a control method and control apparatus for performing work such as welding, sealing or other work which can be performed by industrial robots.
When work using conventional industrial robots has been performed, the work object (work) is fixed, and then an arc welding torch attached to the hand of the robot is moved along the line of work. However, the posture of the welding torch when this is done changes with the progress of the work so as to be undesirable with respect to the work quality. And since the tool is fitted to the hand of the robot, the cables connecting the tool have to be suitably processed so as not to become an obstruction. Also, with this technology, each of a plural number of works are conveyed in sequence and the conveyed work has to be stopped accurately at a predetermined position so that there is also the problem that the apparatus for doing this has a complex structure.